Lost Memories
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: -


**Disclaimer :** Flame of Recca is Anzai Nobuyuki's

**Lost Memories **© MizuRaiNa

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

**Rated :** T

**Warning :** Canon, a little bit of romance's scene, typo(s), misstypo(s), Gaje, faster plot, de el el

**Don't like? What ever you want to do. I don't care about it.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Lost Memories~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aku mengenal seseorang ketika aku sendiri di sebuah ruangan yang aku tak tahu dimana letaknya. Ia selalu datang ke ruanganku. Menemaniku dan mengobrol bersamanya, berbagi canda dan tawa. Juga... membicarakan tentang sahabat-sahabatku ketika kami semua masih bertarung untuk menyelamatkanku.

Ah ya, aku tahu. Remang-remang aku ingat. Aku berada di sini karena ditawan oleh orang yang menginginkan _Tendou Jigoku_. _Madougu_ yang sangat berbahaya. Aku tahu aku pasti akan dijadikan persembahannya pada _madougu_ tersebut. Namun... aku yakin, sahabat-sahabatku dan dia pasti akan datang untuk menolongku—pasti.

Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku. Ia sangat baik. Tapi, anehnya, saat menatap matanya, berbicara dengan sahabat yang aku temukan di sini, satu per satu memoriku menghilang. Terutama salah seorang yang tersimpan rapat di hatiku. Ya, semakin aku membicarakan tentangnya, sosok itu semakin melebur—hilang dan hanya menyisakan memori bak kepingan-kepingan _puzzle_ yang terpisah.

Pikiranku semakin kosong. Semua hal-hal yang telah kualami tak ku ingat lagi. Yang aku ingat aku hanyalah memiliki seseorang yang selalu menemaniku di ruangan ini—Aoi.

Waktu semakin cepat berlalu. Kini aku benar-benar melupakan semuanya. Melupakan sahabat-sahabatku, hal-hal yang aku sukai, semuanya. Bahkan aku tak mengenal diriku sendiri. Sebenarnya, siapa aku? Mengapa aku berada di sini? Mengapa yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah warna putih bagaikan kertas kosong yang belum tertoreh tinta setitikpun? Mengapa? Aku sadar, walaupun dalam benakku terus terputar banyak pertanyaan. Namun itu semua tak akan pernah terjawab.

Aku bagaikan sebuah boneka yang tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya bergerak jika diperintahkan oleh seseorang. Orang itu... aku tak tahu siapa. Aku tak ingat lagi. Siapa dia?

Tiba waktuku untuk diperintah berjalan menuju Tuanku—orang yang memerintahku. Aku hanya menurut saja. Langkahku terus berjalan namun pikiranku seolah tak menyatu dengan jasadku.

Saat ini yang aku lihat hanyalah putih. Rasa sepi menyelubungi hatiku. Aku menelungkupkan badan dengan memegang kedua lututku. Aku ingin bertemu... dengan siapa? Aku ingin bertemu siapa? Siapa?

Aku mendekapkan diriku. Rasanya sakit. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membuatku menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Halo," sapa orang itu—ternyata dia seorang gadis yang aku sendiri tak tahu siapa.

Aku bertanya kepadanya. "Siapa?"

"Aku Kurenai. Kita pernah beberapa kali bertemu sebelumnya." Aku tak mengerti. Kurenai? Siapa dia? Ia pernah bertemu denganku? Tapi kenapa aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya?

"Aku tak mengerti," ucapku.

"Bukankah kau berpisah dengan orang yang kau sukai? Rasa sedih karena telah melupakannyalah kesedihan yang paling mendalam. Tapi... aku melihatnya. Kelak kalian akan bersama kembali."

Aku berpisah dengan siapa? Aku melupakan siapa? Kenapa hatiku semakin sesak?

Ia berubah. Semua tubuhnya perlahan berubah menjadi api. Kedua sayap terbuat dari api terpasang di punggungnya.

"—mungkin hal ini tidak membuatku bahagia. Tapi aku tak menyesalinya. Karena dialah aku terus bersamanya."

Panas. Seluruh tubuhku terasa memanas. Aku terbakar. Aku melihat ke telapak tanganku. Ternyata... Bukan... aku bukan terbakar. Melainkan aku sendirilah yang berubah menjadi api!

Aku menjerit dan bulir-bulir air mata mulai menetes dari kelopak mataku. Rasa panas terus menjalar hingga diriku menjadi api.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Takdirmu... kau pasti akan... pasti!" ucapnya. Sosoknya tak terlihat lagi. Ia telah menghilang. Pasti apa? Takdirku seperti apa?

Kepalaku berdenyut nyeri. Tanpa sadar aku menghentikan langkahku dan beberapa kali menggumamkan kata api. Apakah aku akan menjadi api?

Meskipun begitu...

Aku berharap ingatanku akan pulih kembali dan aku... aku ingin bertemu kembali dengan orang-orang yang ada dalam hidupku. Semoga...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**A/N :**

Hufftt... akhirnya selesai juga dalam tempo satu jam. Itu juga karena kepotong dulu sama makan xD. Haha, aku nekat juga publish di fandom ini. Fandom yang sangat sepi—tapi hanya di fandom Indonesia. Fandom English sih banyak—

Yah, semoga aja masih ada yang baca dan juga semoga aja ada yang review. Walaupun gak ada juga gak papa. Menulis fic ini telah mengobati(?) rasa rinduku pada Flame of Recca...

Sign,

MizuRaiNa


End file.
